Mowers, more specifically lawnmowers, are known in different configurations. In particular, one can distinguish between hand- or motor-driven mowers and between reel and rotary mowers. The reel mower comprises a spindle with blades, which are wound in a spiral and which rotate about a horizontal axis, and a straight counter blade near the ground. A rotary mower has a propeller-like blade with cutting edges rotating about a vertical axis. Here, the blade works without a counter blade and the grass is cut only due to the high rotational speed of the cutting edges.
Such rotary mowers usually have a relatively flat blade housing, which is supported by free-running or driven wheels at the front and back. The motor, which drives the blade, is located on the blade housing. Frequently, rotary mowers are provided with collection devices for the cut material. The blade housing on one side and the rotating blade on the other side are formed aerodynamically so that the cut material is pulled upwards and guided through a discharge opening into a collection basket.
In principle, a collection device is desirable if the lawn is to be used as productive ground or as a playing surface. On the other hand and particularly for biological reasons, however, it is desirable if at least a portion of the cut material is left on the freshly cut lawn. This prevents the ground from drying out and from becoming depleted in minerals. Therefore, it is known to not collect the cut grass but instead to let it lie on the ground. However, this has the desired effect only if the cut material is distributed uniformly on the ground. In addition, the cutting material should not exceed a certain length so that it can arrive between the remaining blades standing on the ground and decompose there.
So-called mulching mowers are known, for which the cut material is guided back in the direction towards the blade by baffles in the flow channel, so that the cut material can be reduced in size again. However, such baffles only partially achieve the desired size reduction of the cutting material. This is also associated with increased noise production.